Such a Beautiful Ending
by ranmaru23
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami sering saling menggoda setiap salah satu dari mereka ganti status di facebook. Hingga saat pensi sekolah, mereka menyadari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya / "Najis, mana ada Pangeran kurang pencahayaan kaya gini."/"Entah kenapa, aku tak dapat melupakan rasa manis bibirmu. Bakagami," / AoKaga slight MidoTaka /CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Such a Beautiful Ending_**

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke tentunya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita punya ranmaru23

 **Pairing** : Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga / AoKaga, ada Pairing lain tapi cuma selingan ._.v

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor / Comedy (gagal sih)

 **Warning** : BL or Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, AU! Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Satsuki, Midorima, dan Takao sekelas, dan banyak ketidakmungkinan lainnya :v tidak sesuai EYD dan lain - lain

 **Summary** : Bermula dari iseng, Aomine dan Kagami sering saling menggoda setiap salah satu dari mereka ganti status di facebook. Banyak teman mereka curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Aslinya mereka terlihat akrab, banyak debatnya sih. Tapi itu yang membuat _love-hate relationship_ mereka digandrungi oleh para pecinta humu. Hingga saat pensi sekolah, mereka menyadari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. / "Najis, mana ada Pangeran kurang pencahayaan kaya gini."/ "Entah kenapa, aku tak dapat melupakan rasa manis bibirmu. Bakagami.." / AoKaga

.

 **Facebook**

 **Kagami Tiger**

Nggak ada kerjaan, nge _gym_ boleh juga ini :D

* * *

 **6 Hours ago. 78 People like this. 10 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Lo ngegym buat nggodain cowok kan? Nggak, nggak boleh, lo itu cuma punya gue.

 _6 Hours ago. 7 Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Gue ngga suka dikekang gini-,-

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki-chan**

Ciee, udah lah, ngegym bareng aja kali Dai-chan! sekalian ngedate gitu :v kalo perlu sekalian tembak gitu dong :v

 _6 Hours ago. 8 Like_

* * *

 **Aida Riko**

Suit suit, boleh itu sarannya Satsuki, PJ nya dong :D

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Ini lagi pada ngerusuh :v minggir kalian ;v

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ciee kagami-kun mau ditembak ciee xD

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Cepet keluar lo bakagami! gue udah di depan apartemen lo ini. Ga pake lama.

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

HA?

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki-chan**

WAIT WAIT?! BENERAN MAU NGEGYM BARENG? AAAAKK MAU IKUTTT :"V

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aida Riko**

Anjer, beneran mau nembak dia?! ;v

 _6 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 _Write a Comment..._

.

.

 **Facebook**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Lagi nunggu status in relationship nya Kagami-kun sama Aomine-kun nih :3 Semoga mereka langgeng deh :)

* * *

 **2 Hours ago. 69 People like this. 11 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **Momoi - chan**

Kok sama Tetsu-kun :D

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Ryouta KeceTerfabulous**

Sama nih Kurokocchi~! *-*)/ Kita ini Jodoh yaa Kurokocchi~ *3*)9

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Aku tak percaya mereka punya hubungan seperti itu nanodayo.

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Kita kapan nyusul Shin- _Chan_? :3

 _2 Hours ago. 4 Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

mati aja - _nanodayo._

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Aku capek ngemaso mulu shin- _chan_ :"D

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **ReoMibuchichichi**

Takao-chan~ sama aku aja ;)

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

^Wut? mangkal aja sana, jangan ikutan.

 _2 Hours ago. 9 Like_

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

^Anjer, gue yang baca aja sakit xD

 _2 Hours ago. 2 Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - chan**

Ini midorin kayaknya cemburu deh xD sensi banget xD

 _2 Hours ago. 8 Like_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Pada ngomongin apa? -_-

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 _Write a Comment..._

.

.

 **Facebook**

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Ini semacam maag kambuh deh kayaknya-_- perih :"

* * *

 **2 Hours ago. 73 People like this. 10 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

Makanya, makan jangan telat-_-

 _2 Hours ago. 6 Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Iya, iya mak.

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

ENAK AJA MANGGIL GUE EMAK!

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Eh, ampun mak._.

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Butuh aku ke apartemenmu- _nodayo_?

 _2 Hours ago. 11 Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Ngapain Shin- _Chan_?.-.

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Mati sana.

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

 _Hidoii_ ~ D:

 _2 Hours ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Aku otw.

 _2 Hours ago. 8 Like_

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

^Sekalian nikah sana-,-

 _2 Hours ago. 15 Like_

* * *

 _Write a comment..._

.

.

 **Facebook**

 **Aomine Daiki -** _bersama_ _ **Kagami Tiger**_

Di Maji burger harga burger pada turun, lumayan lah.

* * *

 **an Hour ago. 107 People like this. 7 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Eh, enggak tuh Aomine-kun, tadi aku ngecek juga pas beli milkshake. Setahuku cuma diskon buat yang lagi pacaran.

 _43 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Hee? Masa? Padahal gue ngga bawa pacar O.o

 _42 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Lha itu, si **Kagami Tiger** -kun.

 _40 minutes ago. 5 Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Dafuq, masa iya dikira pacaran sama Ahomine :"D yang bagusan dikit napa :v

 _37 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

^Ye elah dikira gue juga mau pacaran sama lo, dasar Bakagami.

 _36 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - chan**

Jangan gitu, nanti jadian beneran lho. :p

 _35 minutes ago. 5 Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Please, ga mungkin :"D

 _32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 _Write a comment..._

 _._

 _._

 **Facebook**

 **Momoi - chan** \- _bersama_ **Aida Riko, Kuroko Tetsuya**

Wah, udh _fix_ kalau abis kenaikan kelas ini bakal ada pensi. Nanti kita jalankan rencana kita muehehe

* * *

 **an Hour ago. 102 People like this. 8 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Rencana yang mana Momoi-san?

 _54 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aida Riko**

Yahh, masa lupa. Kita kan mau bikin dramanya **Aomine Daiki** sama **Kagami Tiger**

 _47 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ah yang ituu

 _42 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - Chan**

Iya yang itu tetsu-kun ~(‾⌣‾~) ℓα ℓα ℓα (~‾⌣‾)~

 _40 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Eh apaan nih?

 _35 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

^ ? (2)

 _32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - Chan**

Ada deh

 _28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Sa gitu ya-_-

 _25 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 _Write a comment..._

.

.

 **Besoknya di Sekolah**

"Oi, Satsuki maksud status _lo_ di _facebook_ kemarin apaan hah?" Aomine ̶manusia berkulit redup yang baru aja tiba di kelas, menghampiri meja Momoi.

"Dai- _chan_ nanti juga tahu sendiri," dengan tak acuh Momoi menjawab sembari tetap mengobrol dengan teman perempuannya.

"Daripada itu, mending samperin sana ayang kamu Dai- _Chan_!" Satsuki menunjuk Kagami yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_.

" _Anjir,_ ayang kepala _lo_ peyang!" meski menjawab begitu, tetapi Aomine tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kagami.

'Heleh, padahal mau,' batin Momoi.

.

.

"Heh _Baka_! ngelamun aja, _lo_ udah ngerjain PR Ekonomi emang?" Aomine dengan asal mencabut salah satu _earphone_ dari telinga Kagami.

"Bangke _lo_ asal cabut aja, Eh ada PR emang?"

"Asal _gue_ ngga 'cabut' dari hati lo ya nggak? Ada begoo, PRnya yang bikin kurva itu lho,"

"Bodo amat! _lo_ udah ngerjain?"

"Belom dong, mentok _gue_ ,"

"Yeeh, bego, sama aja ah, cari yang udah ngerjain yok!"

"Ayok!"

Duo ogeb itu menghampiri meja Kuroko, tentunya niat mereka sudah bisa terbaca. Kuroko sedang asik membaca buku yang baru dipinjamnya kemarin dari perpus.

"Hoi, Tetsu! Pinjem PR dong!" Aomine duduk di bangku depan Kuroko. Sementara Kagami mengambil kursi yang sedang nganggur dan duduk di depan meja Kuroko juga. Kuroko hanya menatap mereka datar. Ya memang datar terus sih.

"Ini Aomine- _ku_ n, Kagami- _kun_ ," tampak sekali Kuroko sudah hafal dengan dengan tabiat duo ogeb itu.

"Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_ , bentar lagi udah UKK lho, kalian jangan males terus gini dong," Kuroko menasehati dua orang di depannya yang mulai menyalin jawaban darinya.

" _Gue_ ga males kok, buktinya _gue_ lari - lari di pikiran Bakagami terus. Gue ga males dan ga capek,"

"O aja ya kan," Kagami hanya menanggapi seperlunya dengan tatapan malas.

"Eh, Kuroko, yang dimaksud di _facebook_ kemarin apaan sih? tentang pensi abis UKK,"

"Oh, itu, nanti lihat aja pas meeting mbahas pensi, Kagami- _kun_ mikir UKK dulu deh mending,"

"Syalan iya, _gue_ belom belajar apapun,"

"Mending _lo_ belajar mahamin isi hati _gue_ dulu," Kagami hanya melotot sembari menampar bibir Aomine dengan sepatunya. Ngga ding, kan dia sayang, sayang sama sepatunya. -_-

TBC

Huah, chapter 1 akhirnya selesaiii~ wkwk kalau ini beneran TBC yak, chapter 2 sedang dalam pengerjaan.

Sebenarnya ff ini mau diikutkan _event_ , eh tapi saya ngga bisa ngejar _deadline_ :"D syedih :"D

Terimakasih kepada tombol _ctrl_ yang benar - benar membantu dalam ff ini haha, apalagi bagian _bold_ sama _italic_ :v

Terimakasih juga readers yang sudah _review, fav_ , dan _follow_ cerita saya. Maupun sudah _follow_ dan _fav_ saya ya :*

 _Teaser Chapter 2_

"Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai pensi yang wajib diikuti oleh setiap kelas di SMA Teikou ini- _nanodayo_ , ada usulan dari kalian- _nodayo_?"

"Kita bikin Dramus aja Midorin!"

"Oke Dramus-nanodayo, ada usulan selain dari Momoi- _san_?"

"Nggak ada Midorin! udah Dramus aja," Midorima heran, tapi nurut.

"Sekarang kita nentuin pemeran-"

"Udah _fix_ Dai- _chan_ sama Kagamin, Midorin!" Midorima melongo.

.

"Gak mau lah,"

"Harus mau,"

"Yaudah kalo gitu nanti _beauty and the beast_ aja ya, udah pasti soalnya si Aho cocok jadi beast,"

"Eh, _anjir,_ "

"Kostumnya susah Kagami- _kun_ ," Kuroko menimpali.

"Gak, canda kali, mana gue mau," -_-

Wah sepertinya akan agak susah membujuk Kagami.

"Ya udah kali, setiap hari kan gue selalu jadi pangeran dalam mimpi indah lo," Aomine tampak biasa dan menatap dalam bola mata Kagami. Cie cie, Satu kelas menyoraki mereka.

"Najis, mana ada pangeran kurang pencahayaan begini,"

"Vangke,"

Udah kali ya, do'akan dan dukung saya supaya cepat _update_ haha

 _So, review, fav, and follow_ ya _guys_ :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Such a Beautiful Ending**_

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke tentunya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita punya ranmaru23

 **Pairing** : Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga / AoKaga, ada Pairing lain tapi cuma selingan ._.v

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor / Comedy (gagal sih)

 **Warning** : BL or Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, AU! Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Satsuki, Midorima, dan Takao sekelas, dan banyak ketidakmungkinan lainnya :v tidak sesuai EYD dan lain - lain

 **Summary** : Bermula dari iseng, Aomine dan Kagami sering saling menggoda setiap salah satu dari mereka ganti status di facebook. Banyak teman mereka curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Aslinya mereka terlihat akrab, banyak debatnya sih. Tapi itu yang membuat _love-hate relationship_ mereka digandrungi oleh para pecinta humu. Hingga saat pensi sekolah, mereka menyadari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. / "Najis, mana ada Pangeran kurang pencahayaan kaya gini."/ "Entah kenapa, aku tak dapat melupakan rasa manis bibirmu. Bakagami.." / AoKaga

.

 **Belajar dulu dongs**

Setelah diberi _warning_ oleh Kuroko, Kagami mulai sadar diri. Dirinya merasa sangat perlu untuk belajar. Apalagi melihat nilai - nilai miliknya yang seperti hubungan cintanya, gak ada kemajuan! Miris banget.

Pada Minggu siang itu dia memulai niat untuk belajar. Disiapkannya buku - buku yang dia rasa perlu untuk mencicil materi, minimal dibaca lah. Buku - buku itu antara lain sejarah, geografi, ekonomi, dan matematika. Anggap saja Kagami ini meremehkan pelajaran bahasa, 'tiap hari kan udah belajar bahasa' gitu ngelesnya, eh nilainya paling banyak cuma 40 untuk bahasa inggris dan jepang. _Hopeless_ banget nak. Buku - buku itu ia letakkan di atas kasurnya.

"Masih jam 11, masih lama waktu buat belajar," Kagami ga jadi buka bukunya. Dia membuka ponselnya, mengecek status _sosmed_ nya yang _bejibun_. Maklum kan nak _hitz._

 _._

 **Facebook**

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane -** _bersama_ **Shintarou desu ga**

Dirimu yang selalu menjaga diriku bagai rangka yang menjaga bentuk tubuh manusia :*

* * *

 **an Hour ago. 201 People like this. 28 Comments. Share**

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Najis- _nanodayo._

 _58 minutes ago. 2 Like_

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

 _anying_ , anak IPS ngapain mikirin rangka tubuh. tapi gue _copas_ ya.

 _58 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

 _Lo_ anak IPS _ogeb_ , ngapain mikir pelajaran biologi.

 _56 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

 **Shintarou desu ga** tapi manis kan shin- _chan_? :3

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji** oke gan ;)

 **Aomine Daiki** yang dulu pas smp paling seneng bab reproduksi mending diem deh.

 _55 minutes ago. 6 Like_

* * *

 **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji**

Gan pala _lo_ , tapi makasih udah dibilang ganteng ;)

 _54 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

 _Syalan lo_ bongkar - bongkar aib gue :')

 _53 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Benar kata **KiyoshiMiyaMiyaji** dan **Aomine Daiki-** _nanodayo_ , fokus IPS dulu- _nodayo_ , mau UKK lho, udah belajar belum?

 _50 minutes ago. 3 Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - chan**

Aduh, Midorin perhatian ya. ( *ω*)

 _49 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

hmph, bukan gitu- _nanodayo_ , sebagai ketua kelas kan aku wajib mengingatkan.

 _48 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Kan aku mau ambil ujian campuran kaya shin-chan, nanti mau satu fakultas sama shin-chan. :)

 **Shintarou desu ga** eh shin-chan! ayo belajar bareng buat UKK! (人◕ω◕)

 _46 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Di sini rame ya, gue numpang lewat aja dah.

 _38 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Kagami Tiger** Oi baka! gue punya juga buat lo, " _Infeksi_ cinta dari lo itu kaya _infeksi_ virus flu buat gue, tahu kenapa? karna, wajah lo yang indah selalu bikin ingus gue meler ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" bagus ngga?

 _36 minutes ago. 15 Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

^Eh, _buset_ , ngakak _so hard_ :v

 _34 minutes ago. 9 Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

 **Aomine Daiki** Meler? Jijay dong.

 _32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Kagami Tiger** Pahamin maknanya elah :')

 _30 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Udah, udah, yang mau belajar bareng shin- _chan_ siapa aja nih? absen dulu gih.

 _28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

Siapa yang mau belajar bareng- _nanodayo_? Aku ga mau.

 _28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

^Itu artinya shin- _chan_ mau kok, abaikan saja.

 _26 minutes ago. 3 Like_

* * *

 **Shintarou desu ga**

（；￣д￣）

 _25 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Gue mau, mentok otak gue.

 _18 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Gue ikut juga, kan **Kagami Tiger** ga mau lepas dari gue.

 _16 minutes ago. 7 Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

^yeh, _xianying_ , bodoamat dah.

 _15 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

 **Momoi - chan** sama **Kuroko Tetsuya** sekalian ikut nyok. biar rameヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

 _14 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Momoi - chan**

Aku _pass_ Taka-chan, ada yang mau diurus, ga bisa ikutan (ノ﹏ヽ)

 _13 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Boleh deh, Takao-kun, kapan? besok?

 _10 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kazunari chayank mzBermegane**

Iya besok, di rumah **Kagami Tiger** jam 3 sore yak (9｀･ω･)9

 _9 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

Kok jadinya di rumah gue?

 _5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 **Kagami Tiger**

OI

 _a few minutes ago. Like_

* * *

 _Write a comment..._

 _._

 _._

"Yaudahlah, nanti bisa beres - beres sekalian beli makanan buat para perusuh besok," Kagami melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Kagami segera bangkit dari kasurnya setelah melihat jarum pendek jam tersebut tepat menunjuk pada angka 2.

"Eh buset udah jam segini pula,"

Sebelum memulai aksi beres - beres apartemen, Kagami memulai kembali niatnya untuk belajar secara independen, dibukanya buku pelajaran sejarah yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

Baru sebentar membaca dia sudah garuk - garuk kepala, ditutupnya buku itu. Kagami beralih pada buku geografi, setelah dibuka Kagami hanya berniat melihat - lihat gambar pada buku tersebut. _Pass_. Kagami beralih lagi pada buku ekonomi, Kagami meringis melihat kurva - kurva pada buku itu. _Skip_ lagi. Sekarang ganti buku matematika, sepertinya salah Kagami memilih membuka buku itu, serasa mendidih otaknya melihat rumus - rumus _logaritma_ yang padahal baru ada di halaman ke-2.

Kagami menyerah.

Kagami memilih untuk membersihkan apartemennya dan berbelanja untuk memberi _suguhan_ kepada teman - temannya yang akan belajar di tempatnya besok.

Hayo siapa yang belajaranya kaya si Kagami ini? :v

.

 **Belanja**

Kagami berjalan melewati kasir swalayan, mengambil satu keranjang dorong untuk tempat barang yang akan dibelinya nanti.

"Weh, _bakagami_! ngapain lo di sini?" Kagami menoleh, ia melihat sosok makhluk gelap menyapanya, err bukan horor ya itu si Ahomine.

"Mau nyuci gue, ya ngga lah, orang ke swalayan ya mau belanja lah Aho!" Kagami memutar bola matanya, kemudian berjalan melewati Aomine.

"Ngapain ngikutin gue?" tanya Kagami waktu melihat Aomine di belakangnya.

"Pede ah, gue ga ikutan lo kali," meskipun begitu Aomine tetap mengikuti ke manapun Kagami pergi. Dilihat - lihat Aomine ini sepertinya juga sudah selesai belanja, tapi dia tidak pergi menuju kasir, entah apa tujuannya.

"Aho, lo kalo udah selesai belanja mending langsung ke kasir, ga usah nungguin gue," ujar Kagami sambil memilih semangka.

"Kalo gue maunya nungguin lo gimana?"

"Yaudah si, terserah," jawab Kagami tak acuh.

"Gue juga mau nungguin kepastian cintamu," ihir.

"Dih," Kagami menoyor jidat Aomine.

"Kalo mau senyum jangan ditahan gitu kali," Aomine tidak menyerah, dilihatnya Kagami dengan intens, baginya, menggoda Kagami itu menyenangkan. Seringkali dia mendapati jawaban tak acuh dari Kagami. Walaupun begitu, terkadang, dia juga melihat telinga Kagami memerah mendengar gombalannya. Lucu sekali.

Kagami benar - benar tersenyum setelahnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Aomine di belakang. Aomine ikut tersenyum dengan puas setelah itu ia mengejar Kagami.

.

.

 **Bisa Pulang Sendiri Kok**

"Rumah lo bukan arah sini Aho! Sana cepet pulang, itu belanjaan mesti udah ditungguin sama tante," ujar Kagami dengan menenteng dua kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

"Nganterin lo ga masalah kan? Ibu udah masak tadi, jadi ga bakalan nunggu ini belanjaan," jawab Aomine santai. Secepat kilat Aomine menyerobot satu kantong belanjaan dari Kagami.

"Heh, lo juga lagi sibuk bawa belanjaan, ga usah sok - sokan mau bawain, gue bukan cewek," Kagami melihat Aomine tajam, setengah bingung juga, soalnya waktu malam gini si Aho ga begitu kelihatan. Tahu kan kenapa.

"Gue tahu lo pasti sibuk mikirin anak - anak yang mau belajar di tempat lo besok, ga usah dibikin capek, pokoknya gue mau bawa ini," Duh mz, suamiable banget.

.

.

"Udah ya, gue mau balik," pamit Aomine setelah mengantarkan Kagami sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Aomine menyerahkan satu kantong belanjaan Kagami yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ga mau mampir dulu?"

"Tadi aja nyuruh pulang," balas Aomine sembari memberikan seringai mautnya pada Kagami.

"Gue basa - basi doang kok," Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya'in aja deh, haha gue mau pulang ah, jaga diri baik - baik, pintu apartemen jangan lupa dikunci, bye, jangan kangen!" Aomine mengelus puncak kepala Kagami, dibalikkan badannya dan melambai beberapa kali pada Kagami. Kagami mematung, tapi berikutnya,

"Hati - hati di jalan Aho!"

Aomine hanya membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

TBC

Eak, saya _fast update_. /tumben wkwk

Err maafkan, _meeting_ pensinya nanti aja deh ya di _chapter_ ke depan :v kecepetan dong kalau langsung bahas pensi :v /ngeles aja ah. Nanti saya malah ga ada kerjaan kalau cepet - cepet. Mari resapi dulu perasaannya duo ogeb ini :') /eleh

Greget ngga sama AoKaga ini? yang satu kode - kodean mulu, yang satu malu - malu mau, pengen nampol ga sih? :v haha tapi makin kerasa kan kalau mereka ini beneran ada anunya, ga cuma asal _flirting_ sana - sini. Sayangnya masih ada jaimnya aja mereka berdua wkwk.

Terimakasih untuk teman - teman yang me _review chapter_ sebelumnya, aduh, jadi malu aku (/ω＼) _review_ kalian adalah suntikan semangat bagiku, _ceileh_ :v

Akhir kata, Mind to _review_? :3 Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~ Maaf bila ada kata - kata yang kurang berkenan. (`•ω•´๑)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Such a Beautiful Ending Ch 3**_

.

.

 **Kali ini Belajar Bareng**

Hari Senin pulang sekolah, Kagami langsung melesat menuju apartemennya. Nyiapin cemilan buat teman - temannya nanti. Heleh, kemarin aja nolak yakan, eh sekarang dia sendiri yang antusias menyambut teman - temannya.

" _Anjir_ , siapa yang antusias?!"

'Oh _sorry_ bro. sensitif amat, lagi PMS ya?'

"GUE COWOK AUTHOR OGEB!"

'Oh oke, beneran PMS keknya,' /pundung

Balik ke cerita.

.

Kagami memakai celemek merahnya, mengikat simpul di belakang punggungnya, hingga celemek itu menempel sempurna di badannya. Terlihat manis. Kagami mulai mengambil bahan makanan yang disimpannya di kulkas. Dipotongnya ayam menjadi potongan - potongan kecil. Dia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk menyiapkan makanan sebelum teman - temannya datang.

 _Ting Tong_

Saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya, Kagami meletakkan pisaunya, mencuci tangannya kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu apartemennya.

 _Ting Tong, Ting Tong, Ting Tong, Ting Tong_

Njir, tamunya ga sabaran banget.

"Iya weh, bentar, sabar," Kagami menjawab dengan mengelus dadanya. Kagami kan anak baik binti sabar, ngga boleh marah - marah.

Kagami membuka pintunya. Dilihatnya sesosok laki - laki berambut _navy blue_ sedang nyengir lebar menghadap dirinya. Kagami menatap pemuda itu jengkel, sudah mengganggu, ga sabaran pula.

"Duh istriku ini rajin banget yaa, siang - siang udah masak buat makan mala- AW HADOH AMPUN!" Aomine tidak jadi melanjutkan gombalan recehnya, kakinya barusan diinjak Kagami.

"Ngapain udah ke sini hah? Gue mau masak, baru aja mulai udah diganggu, mana mencet bel aja ga sabaran banget, pas dibukain pintu-" Aomine mengecup sudut bibir Kagami dengan cepat, Kagami tidak jadi melanjutkan omelan panjanganya.

"Kan udah gue bilangin kemarin, ga usah dibikin capek, lo ga usah masak gapapa, ini gue bawa cemilan, banyak," Aomine masih nyengir dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak lima _cm_ dari wajah Kagami.

Kagami melongo bentar, dan hanya ngelihatin Aomine dengan tampang kaget.

' _Heh, minta banget di-rape ya'_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jika dilihat, posisinya Aomine ini syahdu sekali, pose sok ganteng tepatnya, tangan kirinya ia sandarkan pada kusen pintu, sementara tangan kanannya terdapat plastik besar, yang katanya tadi isinya makanan.

Sedetik kemudian Kagami tersadar dengan perlakuan Aomine terhadapnya, Kagami melotot dengan kuping yang memerah.

Ingin rasanya Kagami menampol wajah Aomine, diem aja kelihatan kaya om mesum soalnya:(( Jago banget bikin anak orang baper:((

"Ee, _Anjir, Aho_ bego! Ngapain lo cium - cium gue, Najis iyuh," Kagami mengusap sudut bibirnya kasar, kemudian mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh.

Kagami memperhatikian Aomine sebentar, lalu melirik kantong plastik di tangan Aomine.

"Hhh, tau ah, masuk yok," ditariknya tangan Aomine untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

Apaan coba Kagami, masak orang di tarik ulur, kaya tali tambang dong :') Ingatkan gue bahwa kucelnya Aomine emang udah mirip dengan tali tambang. /dibakar

Setelah ditarik masuk oleh Kagami, Aomine langsung nyelonong masuk ke dapur. Kagami melihatnya hanya geleng - geleng, kemudian menyusul Aomine ke dapur setelah menutup pintu apartemen.

"Niatnya mau masak apa nih?" tanya Aomine.

"Ngga spesial sih, ayam goreng doang, tinggal nanti nyiapin saos, udah deh,"

"Oh, okay, tapi gue yakin kalo yang buat lo, sesederhana apapun masakannya jadi spesial kok,"

Hmm, ngegas terus ya mz.

"Bodo, tai,"

.

.

 **Sama - Sama Belum Punya Status, Jangan Saling Menghina.**

"Yuhuu, Takao ganteng dateng~" Kagami baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, dia Cuma pasang muka datar melihat tiga tamu ajaibnya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, itu si Takao, Midorima, dan Kuroko.

"Baunya enak nih, bau apaan weh? Kagami abis masak ya," ujar Takao sambil menghirup - hirup udara dengan kuat, udah kaya orang sakit bengek.

"Yang penting bukan bau badan lo sih, badan lo kan baunya kaya kancut mermaid,"

' _Bazeng :') Song Joong Ki kuadth:')'_ batin Takao.

"Galak amat buk, pantes jomblo," Takao melotot sengit ke arah Kagami.

"Nyadar plis, lo juga jomblo,"

"Ngga kok, otw jadian sama shin- _chan_ ,"

"Sama aja belum ada status,"

' _Kok nyesek ya :')' - Kagami, Takao_

"Udah Kagami- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , lama - lama ga jadi belajar lho ini," suara yang amat menyejukkan milik Kuroko menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka masih berada di depan apartemen Kagami.

"Iya- _nanodayo_ , kalo ga jadi, aku mending pulang- _nodayo_ ,"

"Huwe, jangan shin- _chan_ , guru pengajar masa malah pulang, ancur belajar kita nanti,"

"Yaudah gih, cepet masuk kalian," Kagami berdiri menyamping, menunggu tamunya masuk, kemudian menutup pintu apartemen.

.

.

 **Kuy Belajar**

"Oh, si pantat panci udah dateng duluan toh," Celetuk Takao yang melihat Aomine leyeh - leyeh menghadap TV kabel di ruang tengah Kagami.

"Yeuh, teripang maso mending diem deh, dasar genit, gue tadi bantu - bantu ayang gue masak,"

"Siapa yang lo sebut ayang? Tembok? Sana, rangkul tuh tembok!" runtuk Kagami sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja persegi di ruang tengah tersebut.

'Untung sayang, untung cinta, untung imut-imut, untung kuat, untung rapat( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' batin Aomine nelangsa. Padahal Aomine belum pernah molosin Kagami, tau dari mana coba kalau Kagami itu kuat dan rapat( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kenyataannya Aomine hanya mingkem sambil ngelihatin Kagami. _Speechless_ njir.

"Pffft, udah ayok belajar," Takao menahan tawanya duduk santai bersebelahan dengan Midorima di sisi kanannya, sementara di sisi kirinya ada Kuroko, disebelahnya Kuroko ada Kagami.

Aomine menggeser bahu Kuroko agar tidak dekat - dekat Kagami, wajar aja sih, Kagami sama Kuroko itu pernah ada rumor deketan gitu lah. Jadi ya, Aomine agak _cembokur_ gitu, agak doang kok:))

"Aomine- _kun_ jangan geser - geser dong, sebelah Midorima - _kun_ masih banyak tempat kosong itu," Kuroko kesal karena bahunya di dorong oleh Aomine.

"Gue mau di sini Tetsu, heh Mido, agak geseran lah, jangan mepet - mepet Kagami tapi,"

Midorima hanya diam dan menggeser pantatnya menjauhi Takao, Takao yang tak mau lepas dari sang dambaan hati juga menggeser pantatnya, mau deket Midorima sih intinya.

.

.

"Jadi kan sekarang udah ketemu yang _x-nanodayo_ , jadi tinggal nemuin yang _y_ , caranya, masukin nilainya _x_ ini di rumusnya, ntar baru deh ketemu nilainya _y-nanodayo_ ,"

Midorima menjelaskan bab aljabar dengan sabar kepada keempat temannya.

"Ooh, ya ya aku sekarang tahu shin-chan," Takao senang akhirnya bisa benar - benar menyicil belajar, punya pacar macam Midorima ini sungguh berfaedah, udah ganteng, pinter lagi, sayangnya Takao bukan pacarnya midorima sih:)) masih proses:))

"Ooh gitu," Aomine yang biasanya sulit menangkap pelajaran, sekarang juga bisa mengerti.

"Iyaa, aku sudah tahu Midorima - _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko alim.

Cuma Kagami nih yang agak lemot, heung ngelamun aja kerjaan sih.

"Okay, sekarang coba cari deh nilai _y_ nya, gampang itu - _nanodayo_ ," Setelah mendapat perintah dari Midorima, Para murid (Aomine, Takao, Kuroko, dan Kagami) mencoba mengerjakan soal itu, Midorima mengamati teman - temannya dengan seksama.

"Jawaban kalian berapa-nanodayo?"

Kuroko, Takao dan Aomine menggeser buku catatan mereka ke hadapan Midorima. Midorima mengangguk puas.

"Iya betul jawabannya 5- _nodayo_ , jawabanmu belum ketemu Kagami?"

"Duh, gimana sih, gue gak ngeh,"

"Hmm, gini _-nanodayo_ , aku jelasin dari awal lagi..." Midorima mendekati Kagami, bahu mereka bersentuhan, Midorima juga sedikit mencoret - coret buku milik Kagami, sambil menjelaskan. Kagami melihat catatan yang dibuat Midorima sembari mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya.

Aomine melihat interaksi Kagami dan Midorima menjadi was - was. Was - was kalau orang yang ia tandai akan menjadi miliknya, si Bakagami nya, tertarik pada Midorima. Aomine melihat Kagami dan Midorima dengan intens. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa, karna dia sadar bahwa otaknya hanya berkemampuan pas - pasan.

' _Duh, cemburu abang dek,'_ jerit Aomine di dalam hatinya.

Beda dengan Takao dan Kuroko, mereka menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Aomine yang gelisah, Tahu kenapa?

Sebenarnya Takao dan Kuroko punya alasan khusus mengajak Aomine dan Kagami belajar. Mereka itu geregetan dengan hubungan keduanya yang tidak ada perkembangan. Dasar fudanshi. Siapa tahu membuat Aomine cemburu bisa menjadi dorongan untuk si _Aho_ supaya cepat - cepat menembak Kagami.

' _Kali - kali aja setelah ngebantu temen, aku jadi di-notice shin-chan, agak was-was sih lihat Kagami deketan sama shin-chan, tapi ga mungkin lah shin-chan ninggalin aku'-_ Takao, uke maso yg nunggu kepastian dari ketua kelas (Midorima Shintarou)

' _Yaampun, Kuroko ini gemay dengan kalian, kapan sih kalian jadian?'-_ Kuroko, uke berwajah lempeng yg nunggu kepastian dari ketos (Akashi Seijuurou)

Okay, memang OOC sekali Kuroko di sini.

.

.

"Kita pulang ya, Aomine ga ikut pulang nih?" Takao berdiri setelah duduk berjam - jam di ruang tengah. Ia berpamitan sekaligus bertanya pada temannya.

"Mau nemenin ayangbeb dulu, bantu beres - beres, lagian lo tadi rusuh banget, makanan dihambur - hamburin gitu," balas Aomine. Kagami menyubit perut roti sobek milik Aomine karena mulut Aomine yang seenaknya menyebutnya 'ayangbeb'.

" _Anjir_ , jangan diingetin, duh, maap lho bro ga sengaja jatuh itu _snack_ nyaa," Takao nyengir pada Kagami.

"Udah gapapa, gue bisa bersihin, makasih lho belajar bareng gini bikin gue agak tenang sama UKK minggu depan," Kagami tersenyum tulus pada tamu - tamunya.

"Yoi cuy, balik dulu ye, oh Aomine, gue ada tebak - tebakkan buat lo,"

"Ini _kampret_ , sempet - sempetnya,"

"Udah jawab aja, Balon, Balon apa yang bikin baper?"

"Apaan, balon meledak? eh ga tau gue, emang apaan?"

"Balon jadian udah dipanggil sayang, bhaks, cepet ditembak itu si ayang, jangan dibaperin mulu, udah, beneran balik ya gue, Bhaayy~"

"Anj-" Aomine sudah bersiap melemparkan buku kumpulan rumus yang tebalnya naudzubillah pada Takao. Namun Takao sudah berlari kencang dan menutup pintu apartemen Kagami.

Kagami yang mendengar itu menjadi salah tingkah, tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia memungut gelas - gelas yang dipakai teman - temannya. Memulai acara beres - beresnya.

.

.

Kedua insan itu sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak sepenuhnya diam sih, tapi percakapan mereka hanya seputar tanya jawab singkat. Aomine yang biasanya cerewet juga tidak memulai obrolan seperti biasanya.

Canggung.

Keduanya tenggelam pada pikiran mereka masing - masing.

"Nah udah beres semua, haah, capek gue," eluh Aomine sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah Kagami.

"Makasih udah mau bantu - bantu ya, Ahomine,"

"Sans ajaa," Aomine menjawab dengan senyum tipis memandang Kagami. _eye contact_. Namun, Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja.

Ih, pake malu - malu kucing:(

"Bakagami,"

"Hum?"

"Gue mau ngomong,"

"Ya ngomong, biasanya ga pake izin," Kagami terkekeh membalas perkataan Aomine.

"Hehe, gini, ehem,"

"Kok mendadak gagap sih lo, hahaha,"

"Mau ngomong panjang nih, jangan disela ya nanti,"

"Iye, ribet deh lo ah,"

"Kagami, aku mau bicarain soal kata - kata Takao tadi, aku janji, aku bakal ngomong perasaan aku ke kamu, tapi bukan sekarang, ada saatnya nanti.."

Okay, Kagami benar - benar baper sekarang, apalagi Aomine baru saja memakai _"aku-kamu"_ kepadanya, tapi Kagami hanya diam dengan wajah tegang menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Aomine.

"Nah, sebelum waktu itu, jangan ngelirik cowok lain ya?"

Kagami tersenyum manis.

"Lah dikira gue mau sama lo? hahaha," Kagami nyengir lebar disertai tawa renyah dari mulutnya.

OH GOBS SEKALI AOMINE!

Benar juga, Kagami belum tentu mau dengannya! Mana ada hak dia untuk melarang Kagami dekat dengan orang lain?

"Lo kok lucu banget, apalagi pas bilang "aku-kamu" ke gue, sumpah, najis, gely, jyjyq jadi satu rasanya pas denger itu pffft," Kagami ngakak dengan tidak elitnya.

Aomine bingung gaes. Aomine kudu piye? :')

Tiba - tiba Kagami mendekatinya dan menarik hidung bangirnya,

"Capek gue ketawa, lo lucu banget, gemes gue, gue cuma bercanda tadi, pokoknya gue tunggu janji lo, jangan ngecewain gue," sambung Kagami. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Gue jantungan _anjir_ , gue kira lo nolak gue," jawab Aomine. Aomine selanjutnya tertawa bahagia.

"Nakal banget, mau gue hukum?" Aomine menyeringai dengan tangan bersiap menggelitiki Kagami.

"Hahaha, jangan, duh, lo kan tahu gue ga tahan geli, duh, Aho!"

"Nakal sih hahahah,"

.

.

TBC

Mereka ga ngapa - ngapain kok gengs setelahnya( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Kagami bisa tidur dengan damai kok soalnya Aomine pulang ke kandangnya hehe( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Akhirnya selesai untuk chap 3, maafkan keterlambatan ff ini untuk update, udah berapa lama ya, lamaa banget:(( maaf sekali, saya tidak menyangka sampai ada yang inbox saya, menanyakan kelanjutan ff ini:((

Saya sedang gencar - gencarnya menyiapkan diri untuk lanjut sekolah, huhu, sedih, liburan udah mau habis. Do'a in mau jadi anak kuliahan nih gengs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh iya, dan jiwa fangirl saya baru saja bangkit huhu:') karena seventeen kambek ututu~ /abaikan

Terimakasih bagi readers yang mau menunggu kelanjutannya, spesial chapter ini lebih panjang dari episode sebelumnya hehe, luv yaa~ :*

Maafkan juga, aku merasa ff ini semakin membosankan;( apalagi moment AoKaga dikit banget di chapter ini, Masih pantaskah ff in untuk update? huhuu

Mohon reviewnya yaa~ :"")


End file.
